Impossible
by freaktastic
Summary: Three girls win a contest to spend a week with the famous Jonas Brothers. Through the "Get to Know You; Get to Know Me" program, the six of them will learn more about each other than the typical JBxFan encounter. First Person POV
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Diane, can you cover the birds? Your uncle's coming over for dinner tonight, and you know he gets a headache with all their screaming." My mother asked from the kitchen sink.

I nodded in understanding and proceeded to cover the bird's cage with their purple blanket. Four of the seven days in the week, we almost always have company over for dinner. It's always family, but it gets rather tiring to listen to the same conversations every night. You see, my uncle Tony and Aunt Lisa live alone in their house. Their five or six kids have all moved out of the house and out of state, which leaves their parents living and eating alone in their big house. Scratch that. Aunt Lisa is typically the only one that eats. Uncle Tony had gotten some sort of neck cancer the year before, and now has trouble swallowing certain types of food. He eats, but very minimally. That's why they always come over to my house to eat. My parents, being the nice and kind hearted people they are, put up with their biased talking.

Tonight was no different. My mom was in the kitchen washing the last of the vegetables, chopping them up and dropping them in the pot to boil. My dad was out in the garden; trimming in Bonsai's before Uncle Tony comes over and criticizes them. My job was to set the table. I was in the middle of setting out the chopsticks when the phone rang. I groaned, setting the utensils on the counter before I rushed to pick it up. I'm always the one who has to pick up the phone in my house. Unless I'm not home or the phone is conveniently located beside my parents, I'm the runner.

I picked up the phone, silently wishing that it wouldn't be another one of those "courtesy calls" from the fire department. Every time they call they always ask for donations; every time I have to say my parents aren't available. Thus keeps the cycle turning, yes?

"Hello?" I say lazily. There's a pause on the other side.

"…hello?" I try again. This better not be some prank call. It irritates me when people call but never say a word. This time someone replies.

"Hello, may I speak with Diane, please?"

I hesitated. No one ever calls for me. Are they calling from my school? Please tell me I didn't get another award.

"This is her. May I ask whose calling?"

"Hi Diane, this is Molly from Popstar! Magazine-"

No way. No way no way no way! I already have a sense of what she's going to say, but I hold my breath. It couldn't be true, could it?

"-would like to congratulate you on being one of the grand prize winners of our '_Week with a star!"_ contest!"

I freeze. My hand is glued frozen to the phone, my eyes are blank, and all the muscles in my body have lost contact with my brain. She must have noticed by hesitation.

"Hello? Diane?"

I attempted to stay calm.

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

Of course I stutter. How normal of me.

I hear her laugh.

"Of course I'm not! I wanted to personally call you and congratulate you! I understand this must be very big news and all, only three entries out of _millions_ have been chosen-"

I froze again. Why is this so hard for me to believe? It's just a contest, right? _Wrong._ I never win _anything_. I'm just a girl living in a small city. The only time I've ever done anything this 

big was the time I won a cost free trip to Washington D.C. for Project Citizen, but that was school related. This, however, is completely random and unrelated. It better not be a prank.

"-You'll be getting a call sometime in the next month with the details of your trip-"

"S-So wait, I get to spend a week in New York with the _Jonas Brothers_?!" I choked.

The words feel like fire as I blurt them out. Never before in my life would I never believe that I would win such a contest. I only entered to ease my agitation; I knew I wasn't going to win, but at least entering was better than not entering at all.

"-Yes, that's ri-"

Then it all came rushing at me. I won. I was one of the grand prize winners. I would get to spend a week in New York. Not to mention with the _Jonas Brothers!_ I nearly stopped breathing. But I didn't. Instead, I screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I WON! I WON!"

I felt my knees buckle, the grin spreading on my face as I realized that was happening. It was too good to be true.

Molly laughed on the phone, and I realized I was still clutching the phone to my ear like it was an essential part of my existence.

"That's the reaction I was expecting! I was wondering why you were so calm."

I laughed.

"Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I managed to say before I hyperventilated again.

"Oh honey, don't thank me. It was your entry that won the judges over. It was cleverly done. Congratulations again, dear. I'll talk to you soon."

I couldn't even reply. I just nodded, knowing fully well that she couldn't see me. She hung up and I dropped the phone, my arms and legs numb from the rush of adrenaline. I swear I must have been smiling from ear to ear.


	2. Flying

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I hope you liked the Prologue. The only disclaimers that I have for this story is that I _don't_ own the Jonas Brothers or Popstar! Magazine. They are both REAL people and a REAL magazine company, so all credits go to them. I do, however, own the fictional characters in the story. Hope you like chapter one; thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

As I sat in my seat, my mind was a big blur. These few days, _few months _have been completely blurred from my memory. It was as if everything had been compacted into a time span of one hour; everything had happened so fast. I remember bits here and there; I remember going places and doing things, but the details are much too thin for me to see clearly. I remember getting an award, walking up onstage, sitting in class; I remember the tennis tournament, taking Finals, attending the Talent Show . . . Had the school year really end so soon? One minute I remember recovering from Spring Break, and suddenly its summer. One thing I do remember is my sudden dedication and paranoia to my skin over the last couple months.

Three and a half months ago, I was a normal teenager. I studied hard, did well in school; I was a nerd. My skin was horrible; my hair was the same everyday. But after that phone call, I was on a mission to recreate myself. After all, who'd want to meet the Jonas Brothers looking like I did before? For three months I did everything I could to clear my skin. After visiting the dermatologist I managed to receive medication to help improve my dry skin, lighten the reddened dry patches of skin around my lips, get a special moisturizer that smoothed my complexion and brightened my skin. I took extra care of myself, because I wanted to look decent when the time came. The fact that I've never been particularly attractive never bothered me; it was the frustration from living with Eczema that constantly bugged me. But now the problem was resolved somewhat. I had managed to clear my skin, and for that I was happy. As for my hair, there wasn't much I could do about that. I practiced self-curling my thin, long black hair every now and then, but otherwise I like my hair simple. I had my mom order another set of fresh contacts for me as well; contact irritation is never fun.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Enough ranting on the past; where was my goddamn food? I've been sitting on this airplane for hours, and they haven't bothered to serve us lunch yet. I rarely ever swear, so it's obvious that my small Starbucks breakfast at the airport didn't hold off too well. I continued to tap my foot on the floor, twiddling my fingers in my lap. I was anxious, scared, excited, and hungry all at the same time. If there's going to be turbulence, add airsick into the mix.

Impatient, I turned to the seat next to me and rummaged through my backpack. I was lucky enough to have the next seat unoccupied. When I was younger, that would have been convenient for me to stretch out and sleep, but that option is pretty much out the window for me now. First of all, I'm fifteen. I would look like a retard sprawled out on the seats. Plus, I wouldn't fit. Even if you're skinny as a stick like I am, I just happen to have long arms and legs that would stick out in awkward positions.

I pulled out my iPod Nano and plugged the headphones into my ear, quickly shuffling through the songs to find one that would help me relax. I'm usually never this whiney or fidgety. But it's not surprising; I tend to have multiple personalities at times.

I took a deep breath.

_Calm yourself, Diane. You're not even there yet and you're freaking out._

I wasn't even sure how long the flight was. Before the trip I had been too pre-occupied with convincing my parents to let me go, as well as packing for the whole thing. Sure, my parents had no problem with letting me enter the contest; as far as I can tell they had no idea that I would be one of the winners. When hearing that I would have to fly across the country for a week, they lectured me about traveling alone, ranting on and on about the distance from Washington to New York. My dad was the hardest nut to crack. He can get very paranoid and stubborn when it comes to things. I could tell my mom was angry, too. It wasn't my fault. I didn't pick my name. After all, _they're_ the ones who let me enter. I even took the liberty of explaining to them what the prizes were beforehand. They claim they don't recall such a thing. This is why I'm thankful to have an older sister. She was the one who persuaded my mom to let me go to homecoming; I knew she wouldn't fail me now. My sister was more than aware of my obsession fanatic status when it comes to the Jonas Brothers. She managed to convince my parents that I was a practical, responsible girl who they could trust to do the right things. Plus, I was on my best behavior over the course of the last three months. I didn't even ask for a birthday present. We went out for dinner; oh joy.

In the end, my parents unhappily agreed to let me go. They made me promise to call them when I arrive as well as every night, and to call them if anything happens. I'm sure I'd call 911 before I call them, seeing as the cops are much closer if I'm in need of help than phoning someone hundreds of miles away across the country. I promised nevertheless. It's better to keep my parents confident and satisfied than to drop the truth on them.

As I continued to calm myself through the ways of music, I let the nerves evaporate and the excitements take over. I grinned to myself, thinking of all the awesome things I would be doing once I arrived. I would be provided with a chauffeur that would pick me up at the airport and drive me to the hotel. After that, we would meet in the private conference room, meet the other girls, the boys, and it would go on from there.

Oh crap. Here come the butterflies.

I laughed silently to myself. Just the thought of everything gave me butterflies; I could only imagine how nerve wrecking I'll be when the time actually comes.

Either way, I'll force myself to be ready. After all, it's a once in a lifetime chance, right?

I stared out the window, bracing myself for everything that was going to happen.

New York City, here I come.

**Sorry for such the short chapter.**

**This is my first fan-fiction I've ever written, so I'm still seeing how things turn out.**

**:**

**Stay tuned for part two!**


End file.
